Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge
|Bild = 250px|link= |Originaltitel = Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs |Regie = David D. Hand |Produzent = Walt Disney |Drehbuch = Ted Sears, Richard Creedon |Musik = Leigh Harline, Paul J. Smith, Frank Churchill, Orchestration Oliver Wallace |Schnitt = |Studio = Walt Disney Productions |Filmhändler = RKO Radio Pictures (erste Version) Walt Disney Pictures |Veröffentlichung = 1937 |Dauer = 83 Minuten |Sprachen = Englisch |Budget = 1,488,423 $ |Brutto-Umsatz = 416.000.000 $ |Vorheriger Film = |Nächster Film = Pinocchio }} Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge (Originaltitel: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) ist 1937 als erster Animationsfilm der Walt Disney Animation Studios erschienen. Dieser Film basiert auf dem Märchen Schneewittchen der Gebrüder Grimm. Produzent des Films war Walt Disney, der Gründer von Disney. Aufgrund des großen Erfolges, wurden viele weitere Familien-Zeichentrickfilme von Disney produziert. Nach dem American Film Institute gehört er zu den 100 besten Filmen aller Zeiten. Er belegt mit 1,7 Milliarden US-Dollar den zehten Platz auf der inflationsbereinigten Liste der erfolgreichsten Filme. Handlung Der Film basiert zwar auf der Handlung des Märchens, jedoch wurden weitere Szenen aufgrund Erzählflusses und der filmischen Dramaturgie hinzugefügt. Schneewittchen, das schöne und junge Dienstmädchen wächst am Hof ihres Vaters und dessen neidischen Frau auf. Die böse Königin kann es nicht ertragen, dass Schneewittchen immer schöner als sie sein wird und beauftragt einen Jäger, sie zu entführen und daraufhin zu töten. Er entführt sie, bringt aber den Mord jedoch nichts übers Herz und lässt sie entkommen. Schneewittchen irrt voller Angst durch den Wald und schläft dort wenig später ein. Am nächsten Morgen erwacht sie im Kreise der Tiere, die sie zu einem kleinen Haus führen. Hier findet sie Hinweise, die auf sieben Zwerge deuten, vor. Diese haben jedoch die Ordnung und den Hausputzt vernachlässigt, so dass sie eifrig aufräumt. Im Märchen waren die Zwerge jedoch selber ordentlich und Schneewittchen hätte sich nicht um das Haus kümmern müssen. Durch den magischen Spiegel der bösen Königin, erfährt diese, dass Schneewittchen noch am Leben ist. Durch Magie nimmt sie ein anderes Aussehen an und macht sich auf den Weg zur Hütte der Zwerge, um Schneewittchen mit einem vergifteten Apfel zu töten. Diese empfängt sie freundlich und nimmt den Apfel an. Daraufhin finden die Zwerge Schneewittchen leblos vor und verfolgen die Stiefmutter, die in einem Gewitter durch ein Gebirge flieht. Diese stirbt jedoch, als der Abhang von einem Blitz getroffen wird und sie in die Tiefe fällt. Als die trauernden Zwerge Schneewittchen bestatten wollen, taucht ein junger Prinz auf und küsst sie. Schneewittchen erwacht daraufhin wieder zum Leben. Sie verabschiedet sich und macht sich mit dem Prinzen auf den Weg in ein neues Leben. Synchronisation Es existieren drei verschiedene Synchronisationen in deutscher Sprache (1938, 1966, 1994). Bei Schneewittchen wurde Wert darauf gelegt, dass der Film international vermarktet werden kann. Es wurden bereits im Disney Studio verschiedene Hinetrgründe verwendet, um Namen (oder ähnliches) in verschiedene Sprachen adaptieren zu können. Navigation ar:سنو وايت والأقزام السبعة da:Snehvide og de syv dværge en:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs es:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs fi:Lumikki ja seitsemän kääpiötä fr:Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains he:שלגיה ושבעת הגמדים (סרט, 1937) hr:Snjeguljica i sedam patuljaka it:Biancaneve e i sette nani ja:白雪姫（映画） nl:Sneeuwwitje en de zeven dwergen no:Snehvit og de syv dvergene pl:Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków pt-br:Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões ro:Albă ca Zăpada și cei șapte pitici ru:Белоснежка и семь гномов (мультфильм) sv:Snövit och de Sju Dvärgarna tr:Pamuk Prenses ve Yedi Cüceler zh:白雪公主与七个小矮人 Kategorie:Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge Kategorie:1937 Kategorie:Animationsfilme Kategorie:Meisterwerke-Reihe Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Märchenfilme Kategorie:Filme, die auf Büchern basieren